


Kinky Maid-chan

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, Smut, kinky tsukkiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi shows up wearing a maid outfit for the school festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Maid-chan

Tsukishima is almost always annoyed by everything but rarely by Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi's always been an exception. He can calm him down easily, he can make him feel alright in a minute and he rarely does anything that will irk him. Today, however, that's not the case. He stands there, glaring at Yamaguchi while the latter cowers under his stare. 

“What the actual FUCK are you wearing, you bastard?!" Yamaguchi jumps, he's too scared to even look at Tsukishima. 

“Eheheh." he laughs nervously. “Sorry, Tsukki. I-it's school festival so...and my class is doing a gender bent cafe. I-it's a coffee shop where the girls-"

“I know what that means! Fuck!" Tsukishima grits his teeth. “What I meant is WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT FUCKING OUTFIT?" 

Yamaguchi stands there, toying with the hems of his black and white maid outfit. His outfit is complete, from the headband, gloves, to the black stockings.

“We-we we're chosen by lottery s-so I can't really refuse to do it. He-he." He laughs nervously. He thinks his outfit is too short. It covers only half of his legs. Maybe that's why Tsukishima is angry. 

Tsukishima sighs. He knows Yamaguchi wouldn't volunteer to do this kind of thing but why is this outfit too revealing? The skirt is too short that when Yamaguchi will bend, his ass will be on full show. And stockings? He's too sexy right now and he does not even know it. Tsukishima doesn't want other men to ogle at his boyfriend. 

He tugs at Yamaguchi's hand. “Come." 

“W-where?" No answer. They are treading the path towards the back of the school. The hustle and bustle of the students from the festival slowly fades as they walk away. 

“Tsukki?"

“You won't go back to your booth." Tsukishima says coldly. 

“EH?! What? Tsukki, no! My classmates will get mad! They need people to help in our booth!" Tsukishima is being unreasonable and he knows that but he can't allow other people to see Yamaguchi like this. Over his dead body. 

“Call them. Tell them you're sick. I don't care what you tell them. Just don't go back."

They went to an abandoned room that's too far from the main building. This is the swimming club's room. 2 years before they stepped in Karasuno, the Karasuno Swimming Team disbanded because they lack members. 

Tsukishima fishes his gym shirt and gym shorts out of his bag and hands it over to Yamaguchi. 

“Strip out of that outfit and wear this." 

“B-but Tsukki..."

“Do it. Now." He growls. 

Tsukishima sits down, eyeing his boyfriend who's currently peeling his gloves off. At this height, Yamaguchi's legs came into his focus. Yamaguchi's legs are freckled too and unlike most boys, his legs are void of hairs. It's smooth. The freckles look like fine sands scattered on those delicious legs. He felt his cock twitch. Damn it. 

“I-i have a question, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi's untying the ribbon on his back now. 

“What?" He growls.

“You didn't like me in this outfit, right? Because I thought you'll like it that's why I d-didn't turn the role down. I-i was hoping to surprise you, I guess." Yamaguchi's innocent eyes fixates in his eyes. He looks so sullen, it's making Tsukishima guilty. 

“You did surprise me." He flashes a lopsided smile. “And I love it. Oh so, so much. You even got my dick in a fucking standing ovation. Look." He pulls his shirt up a little to let Yamaguchi see his erection. His dick is so hard, it's hurting him. 

Yamaguchi's eyes widens as he tries to swallow a lump in his throat. 

“I think it'd be lovely to fuck the daylights out of you in that dress." That thought keeps replaying in his mind since he saw Yamaguchi earlier. 

“Then why are you angry?" Yamaguchi murmurs, his eyes dilate and Tsukishima knows he's aroused too. 

“Come here, sit on me." He whispers and in a second, Yamaguchi is striding him. “I don't want others to see you being sexy as hell." he showers little kisses on Yamaguchi's nape. 

Yamaguchi doesn't speak. He's too embarrassed to do so. Their erections are rubbing and he can't help but to let out a sigh. 

Tsukishima palms Yamaguchi's legs, his fingers circling the point where the stocking ends. “I like these..." he says referring to the stocking. He hooks his finger, stretches the fabric, let's go and let it hit Yamaguchi's leg with a tiny `whap'. 

“Ah!" Yamaguchi yelps. Tsukishima's cock twitches in approval. Yamaguchi really makes sexy noises and he thanks heavens he has the privilege to hear them. 

“Do me like this, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima commands as his hands grope Yamaguchi's ass. 

Yamaguchi starts fumbling on his belt. His hurried movements tell Tsukishima that Yamaguchi's too willing to oblige. Yamaguchi opens his zipper and finds his member. 

After a few strokes on his hard length, Yamaguchi positions himself above him. He smiles and his right brow shot up. 

“No foreplay?" he teases as he latches his hands on Yamaguchi's waist. 

“I want you inside me, Tsukki, sorryyy..." Yamaguchi murmurs as he lowers himself, sucking Tsukishima inside him. 

Tsukishima huffs. Yamaguchi is a tease. He says cute things that hit him right in his heart and send delicious tingles down his spine.

Yamaguchi starts bobbing up and down his length. The ruffles of his dress tickles Tsukishima's arms. Tsukishima is staring at the beauty of his lover, marvelling at his freckled sunshine, etching this scene in his memory. 

“Tsukki...Tsukki..." Yamaguchi's whispers sound like a litany to him. His fingers dug deeper on Yamaguchi's waist. 

Yamaguchi reaches to him and licks his earlobe. Shivers run down his spine. He can smell Yamaguchi's breath from here and it's fucking intoxicating. 

“I love you, Tsukki. 

“Ugh...Tadashi." he heaves. He'll come any minute now. Yamaguchi's cuteness in this maid outfit is too much for him. 

“T-tsukki..." Yamaguchi starts tightening around him, he moves faster and faster, his nails biting Tsukishima's shoulders. “I'm, ah, c-coming..." Yamaguchi squirms and after a few more thrusts, Yamaguchi throws his head back, letting waves after waves of spasms consume him. 

Tsukishima hugs Yamaguchi tightly, his head nestles on Yamaguchi's nape as he screams his release. 

“Tadashi...fuck..." he exhales, pouring his everything into his lover. They sit there, panting. Their heads lolling on the shoulder of each other as they try to catch their breath. 

“Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispers after a few seconds. “I dirtied my outfit..." Yamaguchi's semen is evident on the outfit's skirt. 

“Forget it, we're going home anyway." he answers nonchalantly. 

“Eh? What about your class's booth Tsukki? Aren't you going to help out?" 

“No. It's too much work. I'm going home and you're coming with me, my Maid-chan." he teases as his hands cups Yamaguchi's ass. 

“This position is kinky. Heh." Yamaguchi laughs, his face turning pink again. 

“I like it." 

Yamaguchi nods, “Me too. I can see your face clearly in this position. I never knew you had such sexy expressions, Tsukki." 

It's now Tsukishima's turn to blush. “W-what are you saying, idiot?" 

“Like when you enter me, you bite your lip and when you're about to come, your mouth slacks open and whenever I whisper your name, you run your tongue on your teeth and whe-" Yamaguchi stops when he feels something hard again inside him. “Tsukki? Again?"

“S-sh-shut up, Yamaguchi. You talk too much!"

Tsukishima is scarlet up to his roots now. What is this idiot saying? The one making cute expressions is Yamaguchi. 

“Eheheh. Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi says in a tone that doesn't sound like he's sorry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my second TsukkiYama fic bcoz idk but I love writing these two so much. Sorry if there are grammar lapses (there's a lot lol), hope you still had fun reading it though!


End file.
